Peacefully Uneventful
by MsJc1210
Summary: Monkey D. Reggy was nothing like her twin brother. Or her grandfather. Or any other Monkey D's out there. Maybe it's because a cynical and eternally grouchy sixty-something-year-old hermit from another world was reincarnated as her. OC DRABBLES
1. There is nothing more

**Peacefully Uneventful**

 **SUMMARY:** Monkey D. Reggy was nothing like her twin brother. Or her grandfather. Or any other Monkey D's out there. Maybe it's because a cynical and eternally grouchy sixty-something-year-old hermit from another world was reincarnated as her. OC DRABBLES

* * *

Monkey D. Reggy had been certainly a surprise when she had been born.

Unlike most babies, when she had came to the world she didn't cry. She had given a whimper or two before having her small, adorable face had scrunched up into one ugly scowl. When Garp had held his granddaughter in his arms, he had felt a wave of confusion, but had later shaken it off.

The man doted on his little princess and showered her gifts whenever he came to visit Foosha Village. Of course, the high-ranking Marine paid special attention to the boys too; he needed to roughen them up and train them right if they were going to become strong soldiers serving at the sea. But that didn't change the fact that little Reggy, his one and only granddaughter, was the apple of his eye. However, over the years of watching Luffy and Reggy grow up together made him realize that Reggy was…terribly different.

Out of the family of boisterousness and idiocy, whereas the genetics of boisterousness and idiocy happened to be so potent that practically no one could escape from it, the hereditary traits had apparently skipped her, making her to be not so like the rest of the Monkey D family. Actually, she turned out to be an egghead. And asocial.

Initially, he had assumed that she was shy given how she usually locked herself in her room, but it seemed more likely that that wasn't the case. Garp couldn't remember a time when Reggy ever so much lifted the corner of her mouth and _smiled_ or ever willingly pulled her eyes away from those books she was always reading. Did she dislike people and the outdoors? Probably.

It was clear that, in a way, she took after her father, who was also an anomaly, but not even Monkey D. Dragon had behaved as such when he was her age. Sure, he had invested his time in his studies longer than most children would and had occasionally given his father a long look that Garp had managed to accurately interpret it as "what a dunce"—which Garp had smacked him upside the head for (in reprimand, of course, as a responsible father)—yet Dragon still had possessed that recklessness and urge to take action that Reggy obviously lacked.

All Reggy did was isolate herself either in her room or a corner of isolated space and read. And whenever Garp wrestled the book out of her hands, she would spend the rest of the day insulting everyone with her eyes. She concentrated on Luffy the most.

Garp ultimately decided that Reggy was simply unhappy in the village. A change of scenery was probably required—perfect timing too since Luffy had gotten into his head that he wanted to grow up being a pirate out of all things. So he took a small break from his duties and climbed up Mount Corvo, dragging both Luffy and Reggy with him.

Dadan burst out of her shack after Garp knocked on her door a couple times. "Whoever you are, you better stop it or I'll kill you!"

"It's me," Garp growled.

It didn't take Dadan a second long to notice that he was standing before her. She made a warbled sound and backed away as though steering clear from a wild fire that suddenly roared to life. "G-Garp-san!" she cried, and her two subordinates leapt out from behind, wearing the same expressions of shock.

Jumpy as usual. The bandit woman wasn't entirely weighed down by the burden of old age yet, he observed wistfully. He himself could already feel the grapples of time grinding down at his joints and back; he might come to meet his maker in ten years or so. "You look well," he commented.

"Give me a break!" she whined. "You gotta have mercy on me. Ace is ten-years-old and is becoming a bigger hassle than when he was five."

"Oh, he's ten already?" Garped couldn't help but laugh.

"It's not funny," interjected Dogra. "We can't handle him anymore! You've got to take him back."

"Putting that aside…"

"Don't put that aside!"

"Who is that annoying brat?" Dadan groused irritably after watching Luffy excitedly run around the yard.

"My grandson." Garp grabbed Luffy by the back of his shirt before the boy could scurry away and lifted him up. "I need you to look after him and my granddaughter."

The three bandits wore simultaneous blank expressions. "Huh?"

He gently pushed Reggy in front of him, who stared at Dadan and her men with an impassive face. Before coming up the mountain, Garp had to pry the book that her fingers had been locked onto and immediately cart her away before she could retrieve another. The duration of the trip had been spent with him trying to reel Luffy in and having to deal with Reggy's retinas trying to burn a hole at the back of his head (which was an adorable thought—his little Reggy trying to death glare him; wasn't that precious?).

Dadan stared back at Reggy, boggling.

" _What_?"


	2. That I desire

**Chapter 2:** That I desire

* * *

Makino had attempted to dissuade Garp from taking Reggy along, but the man had been insistent.

"This'll be good for her!" Garp had chortled. "The air is fresher there and she'll see what's beyond of those books that she's always reading."

Makino had been doubtful that this would result in any good.

She was right in the end.

About a week after seeing the Monkey D twins, Makino woke up at the crack of dawn to someone banging at her door. Bewildered, she dragged herself out of her warm covers, warily opened the door, and had Dadan shove an unconscious and emaciated Reggy into her arms. Behind the large woman were frantic bandits, all bursting at a cacophony of desperate pleas.

"You have to do something!" Dadan shrieked. "Otherwise, Garp'll have my head at a stake!"

Feeling a tiny hands grasp at her skirt, Makino looked down to see Luffy in tearful hysterics. She jolted in full wakefulness and jumped right into action. "Someone get a doctor!"

A few hours later, Reggy was tucked in bed. The village doctor imparted any well-heeded advice before heading off. Dadan and her men, who all had been nervously waiting, crowded outside of the bedroom and exclaimed demands of the girl's wellbeing.

"She's fine," Makino assured the lot. "She just needs to rest."

"Rest?" one bandit said incredulously. "Rest from what? All she ever did up in the mountain was clean dishes and sweep the floors!"

"She needs rest because she nearly died from starvation, you fool," Dadan snapped.

"About that…" Makino crossed her arms and stared directly at the older woman. "How did Reggy turn out the way she did?"

Dadan flinched. "Look, it wasn't my fault! Every night, I always feed the boys—and, um, the girly scamp over there—food."

Makino's brows furrowed. "Is the food distributed unevenly?"

"No, no. The food's all piled up at the center of the cabin. It's a free-for-all, then. Everyone fights over the best slice of meat and the strongest end up sleeping through the night like a pig." She broke out into a loud guffaw, and then instantly settled down to a flat, "Oh shit."

Makino scanned across the room to see similar expressions on everyone's face. She sighed and propped her hands on her hips.

So what? Reggy would rather starve than participate in a battle for scraps?

Now that she thought about it… The fact that the seven-year-old would hold herself in such a dignified manner—while baffling, especially putting her in contrast to her twin brother—was actually a believable one. That was an assumption, though; Reggy could've tried to get something to eat before being constantly put to the side. Besides, Makino was sure that Luffy wouldn't be so inattentive of his sister not eating.

She poked her head in the bedroom. Luffy was sprawled across Reggy's form, but it was obvious that he kept an ear strained to hear the conversation, convenient stretchy powers and all.

"Luffy, did you notice Reggy not eating?"

The boy's eyes darted downwards, an evident guilty frown spreading on his face, but he looked up and cried out defensively, "I tell her that I'd get her something, but she always says no."

Well, that answered that.

It seemed that Luffy hadn't been aware most of the time, but when he was Reggy would turn down the offer for food.

"Did she explain why?"

Luffy scrunched his face. "She said that she didn't want to eat food that's contama—contamu—contamama—"

"Contaminated?"

"Yeah!"

"What!" Dadan's voice thundered from the other side. "I'll have you know that the food my boys and I bring are perfectly edible!"

Makino didn't want to think in such a way due to her sweet nature, but, well, she just had an uncharitable thought about Dadan's questionable meaning of edibility. Unless the floor in her cabin was sparkled like diamonds from the sheer cleanliness, Makino had a difficult time imagining anyone not getting some sort of organ infection. The gang before her didn't exactly appear the most hygienic.

Then again, perhaps these bandits _were_ or happened to be impervious to dirt and germs. In either case, Luffy was someone Makino had no worries about considering he had an iron stomach. Could the same be said about Reggy? She was a Monkey D, but she was quite different compared to her brother and grandfather in terms of eating. One, she hardly ate the same amount that the two of them did; two, she didn't express the enjoyment of eating whatsoever. The latter could be refuted, though; Reggy was expressionless in general, so she could be displaying happiness in her own way…

Which seemed improbable.

Anyways, Reggy's deviance from anything Monkey-ish provided enough proof that feeding her bandit meals wasn't worth risking her health.

Makino decided that Reggy wasn't going to return to the mountains, regardless of what Garp had to say.

When she sent the bandits away, Luffy adamantly refused to leave Reggy's side. The poor boy was stricken with so much fear and concern for his sister that Makino didn't have the heart to tell him to leave. Luffy spent the rest of the day sitting by the bed and staring anxiously at Reggy.

It was around the afternoon that Makino returned to her house to hear Luffy cry out, "Reggy! You're alive!"

Makino hurried inside the bedroom to find Luffy grinning widely at Reggy and tears emerging at the corners of his eyes. Reggy pulled herself upright and leveled a quizzical look at her brother. There was a moment of realization filtering in her gaze, and the girl closed her eyes and sighed out, "Still here."

Makino was puzzled by what Reggy meant, but didn't think much of it afterwards.


	3. Than to go and soar

**Chapter 3:** Than to go and soar

* * *

Garp occasionally floundered whenever interacting with his granddaughter. The boys were easy—they were just a couple of knuckleheaded kids who liked to eat too much and got hyped on violence. They were easier because Garp, in his youth, had been like them—probably were still. The marine officer also didn't have a trying time getting his point across by using his fists of love and straining his vocal cords. But with Reggy? He didn't understand her nor could treat her like one of the boys.

It wasn't really so much the case that she was a girl, but more so that she was _different_ … Not that there was anything wrong with her being different! Garp embraced all sorts of differences in people! Varying characteristics and qualities were what made the world interesting. However, Reggy was a Monkey D and Monkey D's typically weren't anything like Reggy.

After learning about Reggy's near death encounter up in the mountains, Garp's initial thoughts about the girl's fragility was reinforced. Not only that, but he later discovered that she was frighteningly smart—smarter than what he had originally believed her to be. According to her teachers at the local school, Reggy grasped basic academics beyond expectations.

While she struggled a bit learning history, she was superb when it came to mathematics. Because of this, her teachers insisted that he ought to send Reggy to a higher level of education where her intellect would be challenged and properly nurtured.

Garp invested so much of his time in Luffy and Ace's future—for them to become marines—because he was worried about them. He was all too aware of their desire to set sail and become ruffians of the sea, to live without care, to become the _Pirate King_ , but that would mean risk seeing them at the gallows with their blood spilling across the platform. As their guardian, he couldn't allow such a thing to happen.

Reggy, on the other hand, wasn't too much of a concern. She was a good girl who kept things relatively simple for him, but perhaps that simplicity was a bother itself. He just didn't know what to do with his…egghead granddaughter. Obviously, having her live in the mountains had been a bad idea, so he had to approach her from another angle. But what would make her happy? More books? A secluded island?

Would sending her off to a more prestigious education institution do that for her? Or would pulling her away from the village so soon be too jarring? Would she even care?

Figuring that ruminating over this would be a pointless endeavor, Garp decided to be straightforward about it.

"What would make you happy, Reggy? Tell your favorite grandpa and I'll get it for ya!"

"You extracting yourself from my personal bubble would be a nice start."

"C'mon, Reggy!" he said, but pulled away anyway. "Other than books and things, what makes you happy?"

"I'm never happy."

"Nonsense! What part of life do you love?"

"I hate life."

Garp found it funny how Reggy was being difficult, similar to the perpetually grouchy Ace. They weren't close to the age of adolescence and yet they were already going through a moody phase. Was it going to worsen when they get older? For Ace, he was a tad fearful, but his cute Reggy will always be his amazing little girl. (Although, Reggy never did talk back before, he noted. Those bandits were clearly a bad influence on her.)

Now, all he had to do was be persuasive. "Reeeeggyyyy," he insisted, imploring her with puppy eyes.

He made sure to make them twinkle to reinforce the effect.

And it worked. Reggy sighed and lowered her book. "I think the only time I was happy was when my father took me to the carnival when I was twelve," she said, scratching her cheek absently, "which was before he cheated on his marriage by getting himself a mistress, which led to my mother's untimely death of taking too many anti-depressants."

"Erm. Reggy? Your father never took you to the carnival…" And then he added, "You're only seven."

"I'm talking about my actual life in actual reality, you dolt, since this one is obviously a realm that I dreamt up in my unconscious state, therefore making you nonexistent. My body is probably comatose in bed in a hospital; I must have passed out due to alcohol overdose or whatever."

Moody _and_ overdramatic. Did he strike gold or what? At least the girl was imaginative. Garp sighed good-naturedly and ruffled his granddaughter's hair, not seeing the scathing glare that was directed at him.


	4. And burn the past in fire

**AN:** I just learned that there happened to be other writings about Luffy's twin! This is a clear indication that I don't visit the One Piece side of fanfiction as recently.

* * *

 **Chapter 4:** And burn the past in fire

* * *

When Makino visited them again, she brought along a tiny girl with her. Luffy sprang up onto his heels in excitement and eagerly greeted them. Sabo eyed the girl who was on the receiving end of Luffy's strangling hugs. So, this was the rubber boy's twin sister.

Sabo hadn't formerly met her. He had gotten a few glimpses of her wandering a few feet outside of Dadan's shack, but that had been it. He had been alerted of the commotion of Reggy's deteriorating health, though, and had learned from an annoyed Ace that the girl had been dumb enough to allow herself to starve. Reggy was to live in the village ever since.

"Tch. I'm surprised to see her face here," Ace snorted derisively.

Sabo continued to watch Makino and the twins make their exchanges, his curiosity brimming.

Sometimes, Luffy liked to interject something about his sister in amidst of his nonstop rambling. It was obvious that he was awfully fond of her just as much as how Ace was awfully disdainful of "such a nasty and cheeky brat."

Not only did Reggy foster a terrible relationship with Ace, who insisted that she was rude a squirt who just happened to know a bunch of big words, but she also accrued a reputation for herself amongst the bandits.

"Garp's delicate little princess," they all had sneered, "who nearly sent us early to our graves just because she couldn't handle a bit of dirt on her food."

Before, Sabo couldn't help but picture Reggy to be like the noble children. Was she snobbish and hoity-toity? Did she think that she was too good to be around the likes of them? Ace seemed to think so, but the way Luffy described her was as if she was merely a bookish and shy individual.

Sabo took Luffy's words with a grain of salt, knowing that the younger boy wasn't exactly the best at detailing a person objectively. And while he trusted Ace's judge of character more, he wasn't blind to not see that Ace felt strongly when having a bias against someone.

Although, hearing everyone being in general agreement that Reggy was essentially Garp's "princess," Sabo was more or less inclined to believe the worst of the girl.

Well, he had been. Now, he wasn't too sure.

From his prolonged exposure to nobility, Sabo was expecting Reggy to launch into a long tirade about the filthiness of the mountains or how she despised being dragged up here. Instead, she had an impassive expression on her face, which hardly changed even when Luffy started to pick her up and spin her around. When he finally set her down, there was only a slight twitch on her eyebrow—still no complaints coming from her, though.

Sabo was stunned.

She really wasn't as much of a princess that everyone had made her out to be.

Luffy then tugged Reggy after him, his hand wrapped around her wrist, as he made his way towards him and Ace. "Oi! Sabo! This is my sister that I told you about!"

"We don't care, Luffy," Ace snapped. "Don't bring her here!"

It was too late. Luffy already brought her. Ace leaned back as though he smelled something foul. Where Luffy was oblivious, Reggy looked at Ace with a raised brow. Sabo couldn't help but stare.

"Reggy, this is my other brother, Sabo!" Luffy introduced cheerfully.

"N-nice to meet you," Sabo blurted without thinking.

"Hm." Reggy nodded her head in his direction, and then averted her eyes elsewhere.

She was _quiet_ and _reserved_ —literally the exact opposite of her hyperactive brother.

After Makino laid out the checkered blanket and set the food for the picnic, the boys rushed onwards to grab a plate and pile their portions. Unlike the rest of them who shoveled food into their mouths and were already grabbing seconds, Reggy ate her meal in meager bites. Makino lightly chided the girl to eat more. Luffy's eyes bugged out of their sockets when he belatedly took notice, and he then proceeded dumping his share onto her plate.

Luffy was likely still traumatized by Reggy's starvation incident, and Makino was obviously being mindful of the girl's wellbeing. Reggy, on the other hand, appeared to be mildly disgruntled by the attention. In a way, she complied by eating more than what she originally settled for, but soon insisted that she was too full to take another bite.

She didn't have much of an appetite. She didn't even take the slice of pie that Makino offered her. Who would refuse pie?

Sabo felt an elbow dig into his side. "Oi," Ace whispered into his ear, "quit staring at her."

"I'm not," Sabo retorted, but the lie fell weak even to his ears.

"Are too. Why are you focusing on her so much?"

He glanced down onto his plate that sat on his lap. Across from them were Luffy and Makino and Reggy: Luffy was exclaiming about how delicious the food was, Makino was giggling at Luffy's antics, and Reggy was staring blankly into space. The girl was quiet and reserved and didn't eat much, yet she somehow had a place amongst those who were comparably lively and bright. Luffy and Makino cared a great deal about her—that much was evident. Sabo had to wonder, though, if Reggy was entirely apathetic to the attention.

He felt a bit melancholic thinking about it. Did she know how good she had it? She had something that he never would gain from his own family; the only solace he could take were these escapades he had with Ace and Luffy. Maybe being emotionally absent was part of her personality?

She wasn't really the princess that Ace and the bandits believed her to be, nor was the bashful character that Luffy described her as. Sabo just met her, but he thought that she was just…empty. Kind of...dull? Boring? And sad.

Rather than voicing his thoughts to Ace, Sabo just shrugged. "She's different from Luffy. It's interesting to see."


	5. I am going straight

**Chapter 5:** I am going straight

* * *

Shanks's first impression of the Monkey D twins had been an amusing one. But his mood had gone chagrined when Reggy had somehow guilt-tripped Yassop into a drunken stupor and Luffy had eaten the Devil Fruit.

During their stay at Foosha Village, Reggy hadn't been shy in expressing her contempt towards Yassop after learning that he had left his family to be a pirate. Shanks and his men had initially theorized that Reggy had been bitter about her own father's possible departure, but had been surprised to learn that neither she nor Luffy had known their parents. She hadn't even resented her grandfather for being occasionally absent in her life.

When the crew had set off, the little girl's departing words to the sniper had lingered long enough for the man to mope around for a week (and thank goodness that it hadn't been any longer). It had something to do with his family and him abandoning them to fend for themselves—some emotional upheaval that Shanks hadn't want to touch. Yassop had mostly been self-depreciating, but his words had been lost to his slurring gibberish.

If Shanks ever saw the girl again, he would have to give her his dry thanks for rendering one of his best men into a sobbing mess.

His thoughts about the twins were left as tendrils in his mind since nearly a decade had passed, but they were revived upon the encounter of Fire Fist Ace, the self-proclaimed older brother of Luffy.

In the time harsh winter deep within a dank cave, both the Red-Haired and Spade Pirates broke out into a party.

Earlier tensions from their encounter were soon replaced with a relaxed and happy atmosphere. Both crews were mixed inside the cave, mingling and drinking in camaraderie. The captains sat across from each other as one shared stories of his younger brother and the other listened in interest.

"Luffy still talks about becoming the Pirate King, I see," Shanks chuckled.

"It's pretty much his catchphrase," Ace said.

Shanks couldn't help but notice that Ace only introduced himself only as Luffy's brother. When he asked about Reggy, he evoked a rather odd response out of the boy. Ace knitted his fingers together, looked off into the distance, and twiddled his thumbs. He then said, "Oh, she's, you know, fine."

Shanks arched a brow. "Is she?"

"Yeah."

He set down his drink. "Do you consider her to be your sister, lad?"

"Hm?"

"Your sister? Reggy?"

The next response was absolutely explosive. "My _sister_?" Ace nearly screamed, jumping to his feet. This action caused many around them to swivel their heads and stare at the visibly distressed boy. "No way in the Seven Seas is she that!"

Ooookay. Just how on Seven Blue Seas did Reggy afflict on the psychological damage that she did?

(Nothing of what Shanks imagined happened. It was much, much tamer than that.)

(Reggy had just stuffed Ace's hat into a paper shredder.)


	6. To start anew

**Chapter 6:** To start anew

* * *

Before Luffy stepped into his boat and set off to sea, he burst into his sister's room and announced, "I'm gonna be the Pirate King!"

Reggy pulled the covers over her head.

"And I want you to come with me!"

"No."

Knowing that she was going to say that, Luffy plucked one of the books that sat on the shelf nearest to him and said, "I'll burn this book if you don't come with me!"

"Then I'll shred your hat," she retaliated flatly, "like what I did to Ace's hat."

Luffy dropped the book, took off his hat, and held it protectively against his chest. "Don't shred my hat."

"Don't burn my book."

"C'mon, Reggy." He crossed the room and plopped heavily onto her bed, causing his sister to grunt in annoyance. "Don't you want to do something interesting for once?"

"My life is plenty interesting."

"No it isn't! All you do is stay inside and read and don't talk to people! I mean, I know that you don't like people, but still—this isn't interesting at all." Luffy frowned. "Things have been different since Ace left. I know you miss him. I miss him too."

"Ace and I hate each other."

Luffy, of course, ignored the statement. "Everything is so boring with him gone. I didn't have someone to fight with and you didn't have someone to argue with. The meat isn't as tasty when eating alone. But I bet that it'd be delicious once I get my very own cook and I get to eat it with my crew! That's why you have to join me!"

Reggy sighed. She pulled down the covers and peeked at her brother from the corner of her eye. "And what would I be?"

"Huh?"

"If you're the captain, what would I be?"

"Well, you're super smart and not a fighter… The navigator! Or doctor. Maybe the shipwright?"

"I don't know how to read maps, I don't have a medical education, and I don't have experience in building ships."

"Yeah, but you can learn, right? You like learning, don't you?"

Reggy sighed again. "I'm not going to be a pirate."

"Whyyy?" Luffy whined. He draped himself over her.

"Because I have a dream."

Luffy, who was about to wrap himself around the girl like an octopus (because irritating her would occasionally incite a reaction out of her), paused. "You have a…dream?"

"Yeah."

He slowly slid off of her and stared at her incredulously. A few seconds later, a large grin broke across his face. "You have a dream? What is it? Tell me! Tell me!"

"An accountant."

"A what?"

"It's my dream to become an accountant. I always wanted to be one ever since I was a little bo—girl."

Of the past three years that Luffy had been hounding on Reggy to join a life of piracy with him, this was the first time that Reggy had refused him…with a legitimate excuse! Sure, being an accountant (whatever that was) sounded boring, boring, boring and he could never understand why some people would want to pursue such a boring, boring, boring career, but everyone was built differently. He learned that long ago as he had grown up beside Reggy.

So, the sarcastic edge in Reggy's voice went over his head as he focused on the aspect of Reggy having a dream just like how he had one. Of course, sarcasm usually went over his head (not that Luffy knew that).

"Well, it's not as good as being a pirate, but I'll support your dream," Luffy said. "Will you see me off when I leave, then?"

Reggy didn't respond immediately. She looked like she was contemplating something. She then sighed and pushed herself upright. "I'll do it so that Makino won't nag at me."

Luffy let out a loud cheer and dragged his sister out the door.


	7. I might be late

**Chapter 7:** I might be late

* * *

When Luffy had been four-years-old, he had been bitten by a stray cat. It hadn't been as if the bite had been painful, but the shock of being bitten had been what caused the boy's eyes to well up in tears. Reggy had been there to witness the ordeal. On those rare occasions, the girl had been convinced to leave the confines of their house by Luffy.

Luffy had cradled his finger as he had fallen on his bottom and cried. Reggy had watched him passively after shooing the cat away. There hadn't been any villagers besides them to hear him making a fuss, and the only other person who did had been just standing there. Luffy had snorted up the mucus that dripped down from his nose, turned his head up at his sister, and said, "I'm hurt!"

"Hm."

"Do something, Reggy!"

She had turned on her heel and walked away.

Feeling very put out that his sister had refused to help him, Luffy had tipped himself over onto his back and pounded his limbs onto the ground. " _Reggy_!" he had screamed.

Yet, despite the fit that he had thrown, no one had come to his aid. Once exhaustion had set in, Luffy had finally quieted down, wiped his face, and made his way home. Reggy, of course, had already been there. Luffy had been about to yell at her for leaving him behind when his sister had tilted her book down and fixed him a glare. He had closed his mouth and hadn't said anything else that day.

When Luffy had been eight-years-old, Grandpa had asked Reggy if she had wanted to leave the village to study at a top-notch school. She had refused.

"The village is quiet and peaceful. I don't want an environment that could be potentially more stress-inducing," had been her reasoning.

Grandpa had made a weird face in response. "Well, if you're sure, Honey. I just want you to be happy."

"What about me, Gramps?" Luffy had asked. "Do ya want me to be happy too?"

"Of course, my boy."

"Then will you finally let me become the Pirate King?"

"What? No!"

Luffy had been frustrated by that. He had fumed over by how it appeared that Grandpa had only been concerned with Reggy's wellbeing and not his. Reggy had always gotten whatever she wanted, didn't she? And what did Luffy had ever gotten? A beating and a scolding. Life just hadn't been fair.

When Luffy had been thirteen-years-old, he had finished running an errand for Makino and decided to train by himself while in the village. There had been a particular move that he hadn't been able to master well. If he had managed to get this right, then surely his fights with Ace would have fallen towards his favor!

Training for over an hour, Luffy had flopped onto his back and groaned. "I'll never get this right!"

"What's that saying? Practice makes perfect? Well, if you practice the wrong thing a hundred times, you're only perfect in doing that wrong thing."

He had lifted his head to see Reggy staring at him from under a tree. He hadn't seen his sister in so long and the first thing she had said to him had been criticism? The blazing heat of the sun had already dampened his mood, but Reggy had further soured it. Luffy had felt a surge of irrational angry.

"You don't even workout! You don't even know what it's like to train as hard as I do," he had snapped.

A part of him had wanted to see Reggy being riled up, being angry like him. He had wanted her to lash out, to glare at him like how she had done when they were younger. He had wanted to see her to become explosive, to become the opposite of her typical apathy.

But there had been no change to her.

As a boy growing into adolescence, it would have had made sense if Luffy had undergone tumultuous mood-swings. However, only Reggy had been able to easily elicit such reactions out of him.

Clashing personalities and unequal treatment hadn't been enough to drive a wedge between them, but there had been enough to cause a festering dissatisfaction. That had always been typical of the bonds of siblings: from birth had they been together until their blossoming adulthood, they had shared and fought over and compared what they had.

And, as siblings, only they had been able to truly influence one another. Luffy may had been one of the very few who could get Reggy to willingly put down her books and take a step outside, but he had never been able to affect her they way she had affected him.

Rage. Jealousy. Sadness. Distress. Anxiety.

But there had also been inspiration, dedication, joy, comfort, and love.

There had been moments like these that Luffy could never forget even when everyone else did. There had been times when Reggy had appeared to be cold and heartless, and he had never truly held a grudge against her. There had been times when Reggy had imparted bits of wisdom, and his eyes had grown wide with the newfound knowledge.

There had been times when Reggy had said things that just hadn't made sense. The villagers might have had behaved apprehensively around the unusual girl, but Luffy had always been there for her even when she hadn't been for him. Because, even if Reggy hadn't felt the same, Luffy had loved her because she had been his sister.

Even now, as he sang and danced with Usopp and Chopper to Brook's merry tune, he thought about her. He had companions to accompany him on his journey to find One Piece; they were his new friends for him to cherish and laugh with. But his mind sometimes fell back to her because this was the first time that he had ever been separated from her. If Reggy had been with him right now, seeing this spectacle, experiencing this chaos, exploring uncharted areas, they would be together.

But Luffy never wasted time to think about the what-if's because it was pointless. They each had their own destination towards happiness.

Luffy couldn't see beyond of the intersection of dreams and reality. Whatever possibilities and choices that he made would all lead to the one goal he fantasized since childhood. For him, there was no fork in his road. For Reggy, there wasn't any either, but that was because she was decidedly opposed to attaining an idealistic future; she couldn't see herself that far ahead in time.

For her, dreams were whimsical nonsense. For her, it was better to rely on simple practicality than indulge on arbitrary fancies that didn't promise any sort of security. Luffy saw it as boring and not a life worth living; his blood ran on risks and the thrill of adventure and fights, after all. He was a free spirit, unlike Reggy who was content being stationary and subsisting on a solitary existence.

Luffy wanted to venture out on the open blue seas and achieve his dream; Reggy wanted to live the rest of her days peacefully uneventful. That was fine, though, as Reggy had taught him. Everyone was made differently, and whatever everyone was contented with was fine.

His sister, as cold and heartless and wise and strange as she was, knew what she was doing in her life just as Luffy knew with his. And he missed her very much.


	8. But this is not to rue

**Chapter 8:** But this is not to rue

* * *

Had life went in one direction, it would have gone like this:

He would continue drinking despite the doctor's orders, and a couple months later he would die from kidney failure.

The end.

But life didn't go in that direction. Instead, the universe decided that he would one day wake up as rosy-cheeked baby girl and continue living as that girl in this magical realm where anyone could gain powers from consuming fruit and it was culturally appropriate for children to be raised by diseased mountain dwellers.

For a decade, he had been convinced that he had been in a barbiturate-induced coma having the most ridiculous dream. He hadn't been certain if he was lucid dreaming or not; he was in control and aware of his actions, but he couldn't alter the setting of the dream nor the characters. And then, in his eleventh year of staying in this world, whether this had been the result of a coma or not, he hadn't cared anymore.

He hadn't cared in the beginning, but he didn't care even more now. He was stuck here (until he woke up) and that was a fact. So why not take advantage of it? Life in the real world had been a crappy one where he had grown to be a bitter old man. Here, he might as well kick back and relax.

Enjoy being a young lady and all that.

Of course, Reggy couldn't exactly start with a clean, clean slate. Whatever occurred to the bitter old man carried over to Reggy. His likes and dislikes became her likes and dislikes, and his habits became her habits. The old man certainly had a propensity of keeping people at an arm's length, which was something that Reggy naturally did from day one.

Developing emotional attachments ran the risk of developing into emotional turmoil. It was more troublesome than it was worth it, according to Reggy's previous life's experience. It was easy for her to close herself to those around her; she had over six decades of practice, after all.

So, when Ace died, Reggy didn't shed a tear.

When Sabo was discovered to be alive, Reggy just shrugged.

When her father turned the government on its head, when her grandfather keeled over from life's hardships, and when the world broke out into a frenzy, Reggy didn't care.

Even when Luffy became the Pirate King, it didn't mean much to Reggy.

There was no need to get so caught up with life's madness and problems. This reality was her intended vacation now, so she was going to keep her world—her island, her village, her house, her books—as small as possible. No stress, no mess. No muss, no fuss.

That was why she didn't care. That was why she had turned down Garp's offer of opportunity and Luffy's invitation for adventure. That was why her profession was accountancy—full of routine and numbers and no excitement.

And she was satisfied with that. This was what she—the old man—had always wanted: a peacefully uneventful life.


	9. Epilogue

**Chapter 9:** Epilogue

* * *

Monkey D. Reggy, upon meeting her, was…not what they had expected when picturing Luffy's biological sister. Her frame was short and bony, her hair was straight and thin, and her expression was hardly welcoming at all. In her defense, Sabo did warn them of the siblings' jarring differences, but the man did say that the last time he had seen her had been over a decade. The crew was going to draw some comparisons regardless.

"You're Monkey D. Reggy?" Nami reiterated her question. The navigator eyed the young woman skeptically. "As in, Luffy's twin?"

"That's what I said." She returned Nami's stare with her own. "Is this going to take long? I have a job to get to."

"Are you _really_ Monkey D. Reggy?" Popping out behind of Nami, Usopp leaned forward and rubbed his chin contemplatively. "You do share some of Luffy's features, but you don't even have his trademark scar."

"Scars aren't hereditary," she replied flatly.

"That's not Luffy's sister!" Usopp cried, pointing accusingly at her. "She sounds too smart!"

"Didn't Luffy mention Reggy becoming an accountant? Wasn't she bound to be smart?" Zoro pointed out.

"Then is it true that she took all of Luffy's brain cells while they were in the womb?" Chopper gasped. "How is that possible?"

"Chopper, you're a doctor. Shouldn't you be able to know whether or not it's possible for something like that to happen?"

While Chopper launched into an explanation about how just because he was a doctor didn't mean he was _yet_ extensively specialized in all different medical fields, Reggy slipped away from the group and nearly made it back inside the building. _Nearly_ because someone swept her off her feet the second before she could open the door.

"Reggy! Long time no see!" Luffy exclaimed, twirling her around as he caged her within his embrace.

"Hm."

"Luffy!" The crew gathered around him. Chopper quickly scanned him for any injuries. When he deemed that the captain was alright, Chopper asked, "How did it go with your grandpa?"

"It's all taken care of," Luffy reassured with a grin. "Gramps didn't think that I really was keeping up with my strength, but I sure proved him wrong!"

"So…she really is your sister?" Usopp was incredulous. It looked like Luffy was cuddling with a particularly grumpy cat who was about to unsheathe her claws.

"Yup." He set down his sister and wrapped an arm over her shoulder. "Reggy, this is my pirate crew! That's Usopp, my sniper. That's Nami, my navigator. Zoro, my swordsman. Brook, my musician. Robin, my archaeologist. Franky, my shipwright. And there's Sanji, who's my… Wait, where is Sanji?"

"Right here!"

Sanji swooped in between Franky and Brook, bearing a silver tray with three fruity drinks on it. Wearing a venerated expression, the man offered the cocktails to the women present, including Reggy. Reggy accepted the drink with a raised eyebrow and warily watched him happily twirl away.

Although Reggy wasn't conventionally attractive, Sanji still maintained his gentlemanlike demeanor…as long as the woman in question wasn't outrageously hideous.

"And that's Sanji, my cook!" Luffy finished, punctuated with his trademark laugh.

"Hm." Reggy took a sip of her drink. "What do you need an archaeologist for?"

"To uncover interesting old mysteries, of course." He looked down at her and grinned. "So, what do you think?"

She surveyed the motley crew before them. They may have perceived her to be quite normal to be the sister of the Pirate King, which was unusual to them, but Reggy, on the other hand, saw them to be…

"Exciting." The corner of her lips quirked upwards in wry amusement. "Your life is certainly eventful, Luffy."


	10. Epilogue 2

**Chapter 10:** Epilogue 2

* * *

"Coby, I'm _this_ close to strangling you," Helmeppo growled. "Either man up and go or I'm dragging you there by the ear!"

"But wouldn't that defeat the purpose of strangling me?" Coby asked just to stall. He ducked to avoid the kukri thrown at his head.

Coby knew that his indecisiveness was aggravating his lieutenant, but he couldn't help it. He was too nervous, and thinking about meeting Reggy made him even more so.

When Coby had been a young boy, he had romantic fantasies about being an adult. He had dreamt of becoming a strong and reliable admiral who would lead his men into the sea, fighting and taking down villainous pirates, and making the world a safer place to live for all innocents.

Yes, he had also thought about falling in love with a lovely woman and making a family with her. However, given how hectic his life had turned out to be, marriage took a backseat in his mind. Well, at least, that was until he got to know Garp's granddaughter.

When the Pirate-Government Global War had exploded, his former mentor had assigned him and his crew to protect Foosha Village. Helmeppo had expressed his frustrations in not participating in the battles that were going on past the Red Line, and, admittedly, Coby had felt the same way. He had believed that they were capable of fighting alongside everyone, but orders were orders.

Besides, he had known the implied "And protect my granddaughter" in Garp's gruff command. With Luffy making his declaration of war and becoming an evident inheritor of the Pirate King title, he had essentially caused his sister to become a target for marines and pirates alike. Although, in Luffy's defense, no one had known that he had a twin until Akainu had leaked the information to the public.

Coby hadn't thought that anyone would bother to go after her given how large the war was, but, to his surprise, there were nearly daily attacks on Foosha Village. Apparently, these attackers had figured that they could get an upper hand on Straw Hat Luffy if they held his sister and any of the villagers as hostage. Unfortunately for them, Coby had been stationed on the island.

"Look, Coby, this is the last day we have here until we're assigned elsewhere. Do you want to miss your chance?" Helmeppo asked exasperatedly, lowering his knife.

"We might get sent here again! I mean, we're here since last time," Coby refuted weakly.

"And how long has that been? Are you really willing to wait for another six months until you get to see her again? Are you really okay with just pining from afar with her not knowing your feelings?"

"B-but what if she rejects me?" Coby stammered.

"Then confessing is just a chance that you'll have to take!" Helmeppo shouted, throwing his arms in the air. "It's been five years since the end of the war and it's been five years that you've done nothing but moon after her! If she rejects you, then you'll just learn how to move on. It's better than just wasting away like a hopeless idiot!"

Coby shrank back, which was an unbefitting thing to do for a man of his height and build. Yet the truth that Helmeppo lashed out hit hard. Coby had already known what his friend said a long time ago, but he never wanted the truth to surface as the forefront of his mind. He was just too afraid to acknowledge it.

Helmeppo stared at him hard before releasing a long-suffering exhale. "Coby, man, do you like this woman or not?"

"I do," Coby answered promptly, the words spilling out of his mouth without a thought.

"Are you satisfied not being with her?"

"I…" He looked down at the floor. "No," he sighed.

"Then…?"

"It's just—what if she's happier with someone else? Someone who'll be with her instead of leave for long periods of time? As a marine officer…I can't stay for long." With a hint of panic, he added, "And what if, when I'm gone, someone else woos her? She might leave me for him!"

He fixed him a deadpan look. "This is Monkey D. Reggy we're talking about. That's not going to happen."

"I fell for her, so who's to say that someone else won't?"

"You're a freaking oddity, Coby."

Coby pursed his lips and shrugged. Perhaps what Helmeppo said was right. Reggy wasn't exactly what people would consider to be…girlfriend material, to put it frankly. He hadn't exactly gotten a great first impression from her when they first met.

"But I guess that's why you like her so much."

He blinked and looked up at his friend. "What?"

"Reggy isn't one to mince her words and put up with anyone's nonsense. She's reclusive and cold, but she's intelligent and has common sense. You, at times, lack either and have too much heart and can be a sensitive crybaby." Coby gave a halfhearted protest, but Helmeppo kept going.

"One might think that you wouldn't like someone who is such an opposite of yourself, but you saw something in her that you didn't have that you came to admire. Don't argue with me, Coby. I know because I've been with you for these past five years, okay?"

"O-okay."

"Anyways, the point that I'm trying to make here is that, if anyone, you and Reggy would make a good couple. If you like her, then chances are that she might feel the same about you."

Coby swallowed. "You really think so?"

Helmeppo nodded. "Of course. I'm your righthand man, so I know what's best. Therefore—" he dramatically pointed a finger in the direction where Foosha Village was "—go to her and confess your feelings to her!"

Suddenly invigorated by Helmeppo's impactful words, Coby straightened his back and clenched his fists. "Y-you're right, Helmeppo. It's high time that I let Reggy know!" With that said, he bolted out of his office to the deck.

"Go for it, Coby!" Helmeppo hollered after him.

"Is that the commodore?"

"Where's he going?"

"Oi! Sir!"

Ignoring the calls of his crew, Coby ran past them and to the nose of the ship. He tightened the muscles in his legs and, with a powerful push, he vaulted over the waters and landed on dirt. He straightened up from his crouched form and spun around to face Helmeppo, who had the curious crew crowding up behind him.

"I'm going to do it!" Coby exclaimed, raising both fists above his head. "Five years and I'm finally going to do it, Helmeppo!"

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Helmeppo cried out. "Don't just stand there! Go!"

"Oh my gosh—could this be…?"

"The commodore's gonna confess!"

"Good luck, sir!"

Coby grinned from ear to ear, pivoted on his heel, and ran straight for Reggy's house. His heart pounded hard against his ribs as he was filled with a new sensation that he hadn't felt before—excitement laced with fear. It was like the time when Garp had decided to take him as his apprentice or when he had been promoted as captain, but, this time, he was taking the reins and steering his path on his own.

He was going to do this. He was going to confess.

The villagers, upon recognizing him, greeted him cheerfully; Coby greeted back breathlessly. Houses and other buildings disappeared and all there was before him were rolling hills and a meandering path that led to long grassy pastures.

He stopped short in front of a small blue house. There was a rusty car parked under the tarp awning, indicating that the owner was home. The wooden fence that wounded around the house and the yard was decaying, and Coby made a mental note to help replace it afterwards.

He took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

After thirty seconds, the door opened, revealing a short woman.

"Sorry about that. I had to—Coby? Your face is turning purple."

Coby opened his mouth to speak, but instead inhaled the air that he forgot to breathe in. "I-I-I—" He paused and focused on steadying his breathing. His thoughts were shooting off in every direction. He wouldn't be able to talk to her if he couldn't concentrate! He had to take one step at a time. So, Step One: Breathe!

"Now you're red."

That was because he was embarrassed.

Okay. Step Two: Salutations.

"Hi," he wheezed.

Reggy looked up at him with a raised brow. "Hi. What do you want?"

He forced the gears in his brain to come up with a charming line that would save him from this predicament, but all that resulted was just blankness.

As usual, Reggy didn't have the patience to put with nonsense.

"Coby, spit it out. I don't have time for your dawdling," Reggy said, looking at him flatly. "I got a client who submitted his tax files a day before the deadline, and if I don't finish this—"

"I like you," he blurted.

"Okay, so what…?" she trailed off, and then her eyes widened. "Wait, what?"

"Um."

"Is this a confession?"

He nodded fretfully.

"You asking me out?"

"I, uh, technically haven't asked you anything…yet."

"Yeah, yeah, okay." Reggy pressed a hand against her forehead and looked off into the distance behind him. Coby's anxiety was burgeoning.

The excitement—the thrill—vanished and all there was left was the constricting fear. This was what he was afraid of! This was why he was reluctant to tell Reggy how he felt! Seeing her right now, he could tell that she was caught off guard by this unexpected news and now she was disturbed.

He didn't want to dwell on what about him liking her disturbed her. His heart wouldn't be able to take any more of this distress.

Was it because he confessed too soon? He skipped too many steps perhaps? But would that matter either way? Wouldn't she not like his confession in the end?

"Are you crying?"

"N-no!" Coby turned his head and furiously wiped away the tears that surged from the corners of his eyes. "I j-just got something stuck in my eyes."

"Coby…" He heard Reggy sigh. "I'm…. I'm not rejecting you."

"You're not?" He whipped his attention back onto her, astonished.

"No, I… I was just shocked to hear that you liked me." She fixed him a hard stare. "Romantically. You like me romantically."

"I do…"Coby tugged on the collar of his suit. "Helmeppo always said that I was rather obvious…"

"Huh." She shrugged. "I really didn't know."

He had an inkling that she was unaware given how she made no sign that she knew about his feelings; otherwise, she would have been upfront about it. Yet to solidify that speculation with Reggy's admittance was nevertheless surprising. Despite how sharp she was, it seemed that she was rather unobservant when it came to people's feelings towards her.

"Honestly, I never thought this would happen, but I guess it isn't so bad." Her stare became considering, causing him to hold his breath again. He watched her lean lazily against the doorframe and cross her arms. "I know that I said that I have a deadline to meet, but I could use a break."

He gulped. "Y-yeah?"

Reggy smiled. "Would you like to come in for tea?"

* * *

 **AN:** This is gonna be the last… I swear!

This is so self-indulgent and cracky. I don't think that there's a guy who will actually fall for Reggy, but considering how this is One Piece… Anything can happen, I guess. After all, if a canon character can have a gazillion children (who are her biological kin, if that's really true), then why not have someone like the asocial and bland Reggy?

I hope some of you won't be dismayed by this second epilogue. I don't know how many of you are there who liked Reggy's solitary status, but, like I said, this is self-indulgent for me.

Anyways, thank you for those you read and liked my story!


End file.
